The present invention relates to a process for adding make-up heat to a mechanical vapour recompression evaporator.
If, in a mechanical vapour recompression evaporator, there is not sufficient heat available to obtain the balance between the incoming heat and the outgoing heat in the evaporation cycle, it is necessary to use a process bringing a complement of heat. In known processes, this input is generally effected by heating the product to be evaporated by means of condensates from the mechanical vapour recompression evaporator as well as by means of very expensive live steam.